


An Innocent Expedition of Great Sjinportance

by CyanLyan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanLyan/pseuds/CyanLyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin finds himself in a unique kind of trouble, and it's up to Sips to save his architect. But he'll need some help along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting the Scene

It was a curious band, black as night and just as shiny. It rested in a stone box nestled on a pedestal in the centre of a room. Thick jungle vines had clawed their way inside over time, obscuring the runes carved almost endearingly into the bracelet. This place had never known the light of day, the person who made it was long gone. It had been left for a purpose, but as of yet it was unknown. It sat in its little box, sealed away in its room. The temple it resided in remained undiscovered, slowly but surely becoming one with the jungle, waiting for the right moment.

This is the story of how it was returned to its owner.

It involves a few familiar faces. A very unfortunate architect. A very frustrated lumberjack. A very clever endermage. 

An epic adventure of magic, impossibility, and ridiculousness. Featuring your favourite spacemen and a third-wheel magician.

So, will you stay awhile and listen?


	2. Curiousity killed the Creeper

Sjin sliced his way through the thick jungle vines, taking stock of his location. The vast undergrowth seemed to stretch onwards in every direction. There was no way of telling which way to go, everything just looked the same. The architect sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. It seemed only hours ago he was putting the finishing touches on another visually stunning building for Sips Co. But a sneaky creeper put an end to any thoughts of an early night. Destroying a good chunk of the mahogany wood wall he painstakingly crafted, Sjin had no choice but to head back out into the jungle before Sips noticed his mistake. Now the sun was going down, and already he could hear the sleepy groans of zombies emerging into the rising night. 

He narrowly dodged an arrow meant for his chest. The denizens of the night were upon him. He stumbled blindly forwards, hacking desperately away at the foliage barring his way. All around him, hisses, moans and vicious clicks drew closer and closer as his progress slowed. Sjin grimaced, his blue eyes blazed with pain as an arrow thudded into his shoulder. He suddenly stumbled, falling through countless vines and bushes until he landed with an ungainly thud, in a dark cave. Giving a high pitched 'oof!' of discomfort, Sjin placed a torch and examined his surroundings. 

He was not in fact, in a cave. Instead, he was in a room, made of intricately carved smooth stone. Strange symbols lined the wall, seeming to speak in a language he couldn't even begin to understand. In the middle, there was a set of stairs, inviting him further in. His curiosity peaked, Sjin followed the path like he was in a trance, not even bothering to look at the pictures on the walls. The stairs ended outside a sealed doorway, covered in more of those dastardly vines. Sjin chuckled with glee. There must be a huge amount of treasure behind there. He had never seen a jungle temple so old and detailed. It took all of Sjin's strength, but he managed to shift the heavy stone door away, revealing the chamber within.

There was nothing in there. No emeralds, no diamonds. Not even one nugget of gold. Just a small pedestal with a little box on it, both made of stone. Sjin threw his sword down in disappointment. Now how was he going to explain this to Sips? He was already in heaps of trouble for his noobish mistake, and he couldn't come back with anything to show for his extended absence. Except for the strange box. Eagerly he opened it. Inside was a bracelet, dark and mysterious. Sjin couldn't help but feel disappointed again. There was nothing remotely special about the little black band. He idly slipped it onto his wrist, and left the room. He had wasted enough time on this silly adventure, it was time to get back to the compound.

Sjin clambered his way out of the temple, trying to think of excuses for his tardiness. He failed to notice the absence of monsters as he kept a steady pace through the jungle. He was more concerned whether Sips would believe him if he said he was accosted by creepers. It was only a little fib, really, and technically he was being chased before...

Sjin's head swam. He slowed to a halt. Why was he so dizzy? He wasn't poisoned or anything. He fell into a sitting position. God, he felt awful. Maybe a small rest would help. His breathing became heavier, due to pressure building in his chest. What was this? A virus? Sjin grabbed his head as the world span even faster. The pain was building, now in his head too. Everything began to fade. Before he even knew it, Sjin was unconscious. Flat on his back, he looked to be sleeping. The night wore on, unaware of his fate. 

He had no idea what he had started, but it did begin with an architect and a magical black band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for the extremely long break. Lots has happened, including but not limited to:  
> *Exams  
> *Stupid Boyfriend (now ex)  
> *Holidays  
> *Money problems
> 
> But now I'm back, and providing I don't lose my muse anytime soon, I can start this fic and finish my other one.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> Miss Lyan. xxxx


	3. Why is it always me that has to deal with your shit?

Sips was not happy. In fact, he was motherfucking furious. Not only was there a huge goddamn hole in the side of his new building, the offending employee was nowhere to be seen. 'Damn it Sjin!' He ranted aloud to no-one in particular. 'You're supposed to be the best at this shit! Why do I have to clean up your mess, you big dumb baby?!' He set about cleaning up, shifting piles of scorched earth and trying to rebuild with the resources he had, grumbling things like: 'Can't believe this.' and 'When I get my hands on you...' all the while. In the end, there was still a massive fuck-off hole, but it was a bit smaller than before. Sips peered carefully at his handiwork. 'Goddamn it Sjin!' He exploded again. 'You used mahogany didn't you? You son of a bitch!' This meant a long ass trip to the jungle, something that Sips really didn't have the patience for. This was Sjin's job! Where was he anyway?

He pondered his friend's whereabouts as he set off on a slow trek to the jungle. Truth be told, Sjin was a lot more than a friend to Sips. He wouldn't be where he was without Sjin's constant companionship and care. It was a welcome sight coming home after a long day of wheeling and dealing with contractors and businessmen; Sjin sat up waiting for him with a cooked meal and a warm hug. And all the other perks as well. All the same, their relationship was unknown to their friends, and all the hostilities between certain individuals made it impossible to come out to them. Sips wasn't worried though, as long as he had Sjin, he didn't really care what befell his warring neighbours. 

He finally arrived at the edge of the biome, tall trees stretching as far as his grey eyes could see. He noticed a small entrance, dotted with a burnt out torch. Sjin had definitely been here, the only question was, whereabouts was he now? Sighing for what seemed to be at least the twelfth time that morning, Sips resigned himself to following the trail of dead torches. 

He hadn't gone very far in, when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone mumbling in a very deep voice, only it wasn't forming any words. Curious, he crept towards the sound, sword at the ready, just in case. He pushed his way through a particularly prickly bush, and fell over in shock.

In front of him was the most terrifying thing he'd ever seen. A dragon. He could tell it was just by looking. It had glossy black scales as smooth as stone, and delicate lacy wings folded in slumber. It rolled over, snuffling softly as it did so. The claws on its feet were finely shaped and curved, it would easily cleave Sips in two no problem. Its tail acted with a mind of its own, wriggling and flicking randomly as it dreamt. It yawned wide, revealing perfect white teeth. Sips gulped, and backed away. A sudden hissing erupted behind him. With a yell, Sips threw himself forward, propelled by the loud bang, he smacked right into the sleeping dragon.

It leapt up with a shocked roar, its eyes wide with panic. Sips quivered in fear. He'd only ever seen a dragon in real life once, and even then was from a distance. But he'd seen enough of what it did to Rythian's castle, and he didn't want that to happen to Sips co. He kept his sword at the ready, as the beast turned its large eyes on him. They were icy blue, although Sips was sure they were supposed to be purple, like an enderman's. He saw recognition in their depths, and the monster bounded forward, growling threateningly. Sips sliced the air in a panic, yelling. 'Get away from me!' Strangely, it obeyed, shrinking into itself with a hurt expression. 

'What the hell?' Sips mumbled to himself. This was so fucked up. Sjin was nowhere to be seen, and a fucking enderdragon was staring at him like a lost puppy. As he glared back at the weird dragon, he got a peculiar feeling of familiarity. The look the dragon had was painfully similar to someone else he knew. But that couldn't be right...? He lowered his sword slightly, analysing the dragon's response. It sniffled, and took a step forward. Just below the claw on its right foreleg was a bracelet, reflected in the morning sunlight. He almost didn't notice it, it was exactly the same colour as its scales. Sips also took a step forward, not quite believing what he was seeing. Could this dragon really be who he thought he was? There was only one way to test it. 

'Stay here. Gimme a sec.' Sips' voiced trembled a little, but again the dragon obeyed, moving into a sitting position, and staring at him in concern. He left the area and quickly found what he was looking for. When he returned, the dragon seemed to brighten up at his presence. Sips then placed a door in front of the black beast. It paused for a moment, gazing at it. Then it raised a claw, and growled a sentence. It then looked round at Sips in an oh so familiar way and repeated it again and again. Sips' knees gave out. 'Oh my god. How.' He grumbled. The dragon looked at him, confused. 'How the fuck did you do this to yourself Sjin?!'

It was clear to the lumberjack now. The architect was in deep shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking around. 
> 
> Miss Lyan. xxxx


	4. The Pros and Cons of being a Beast

Sjin was rudely awoken by a loud bang and a large body flying into his face. He jumped what felt like ten feet in the air, and shrieked girlishly. It took him seconds to realise that someone was here with him. He turned to face the person, quickly recognising him as his own dear Sips. He rushed over to him. 'Hi Sips. What are you doing here?' He grinned sheepishly. 'I didn't feel too good last night. I guess I must of passed out. You'll never guess what I found-'

'Get away from me!' Sips bellowed, slashing wildly at the architect. He backed away, hurt. Sjin didn't understand this at all. Why was Sips scared of him? He only said hello, and Sips drew his sword on him and yelled at him to basically fuck off. He didn't understand and it upset him. Did Sips not care about him any more? He gazed at his lumberjack sadly, and he stared back in confusion. Sips lowered his sword slightly, and Sjin took a careful step forward. Something clicked in the CEO's brain, and he he said hurriedly: 'Stay here. Gimme a sec.' Sjin sat down, staring at the place where Sips disappeared into the undergrowth. 

Something was seriously wrong here, but he didn't know what. Sips was acting strangely, for some reason. Was it something he'd done? Was he really that pissed off with his noobish accident? Or was it something else? Before he could ponder further, Sips returned and placed a rough door in front of him. It was crudely designed, an amateurs' work, but Sjin knew what it was. With barely a pause, he pointed at it and said: 'Mahogany doors.' He then glanced at Sips. 'Mahogany doors. Mahogany doors. Mahogany-'

'Oh my god.' Sjin was cut off as Sips dropped to his knees blaspheming. He gave him a confused look. Sips glared up at him. 'How the fuck did you do this to yourself Sjin?!'

'Do what?' Sjin asked him, walking towards his prone friend. Sips sighed irritably. 'I don't speak dragon Sjin. How the fuck have you done this? I thought you didn't give a fuck about magic and shit?'

'Woah, what? Dragon?!' Sjin checked himself and indeed, he was the scaly terrifying creature that destroyed castles and supposedly ate brave knights. 'Oh my god. Oh my god!' Sjin freaked out, whirling in circles, nearly taking out Sips. 'Holy shit! Sjin calm down!' Bravely Sips grabbed his head between his hands and forced Sjin to look him in the eye. 'Calm down. Jeez.' He repeated firmly. Sjin was hyperventilating, his huge chest rising and falling rapidly. What the hell was this? 'Sips. I'm scared. What are we going to do?' A tear the size of an apple trickled down his long nose. Sips stroked his head like a cat. 'Sjin don't worry. Whatever this is, we'll fix it okay? I promise.' His grey eyes betrayed his worry though. Was this even curable? Would he never be able to hold Sips again? Sjin couldn't bear thinking about it.

Sips' hands moved to the bracelet on his wrist. He tried in vain to prise from him, but of course this wasn't going to be that simple. ' Fuck.' Sips snarled, kicking a bush in his frustration. Sjin laid down, absently picking at the band welded to him. Why was he so stupid? He should know better than to put strange objects on his person. Sips threw himself down beside him, putting his arm over his back, stroking his wings absently. It felt kinda nice, if he wasn't so worried about his situation, he would have appreciated it more. 'God damn it. I don't know anything about this stuff. And I'm not sure Lalna or Xephos would be any help either.' Sips mused aloud, still caressing Sjin's wing gently. It was helping, he was starting to calm down a bit, and get his head straight. Sips was right about their friends. Magic wasn't really something they involved themselves in. Sjin shrugged and sighed, flicking his ear absently. They sat together, watching the sun drag itself sluggishly across the sky, until the shadowed lengthened, and the sun dipped behind the tree layer. In that time, no ideas formed, no plans were made. They were completely stumped.

'Hey Sjin.' Sips glanced at Sjin sheepishly. Sjin raised a scaly eyebrow. 'It's getting late. Can you er...' He chuckled nervously. '… fly us home. Maybe? Eh?' Sjin never even gave a thought about the perks of actually being a monstrous beast. He could fly. Without the need for a jetpack. He shuddered with suppressed delight. Maybe he could. He batted Sips away by spreading his wings. They had an impressive span, well over three Sips lengths. Said lumberjack's eyes widened in wonder at the grace and ease of Sjin's subsequent take-off. 

It was as easy as breathing, somehow Sjin knew what to do. He easily weaved through the tall trees, whirling and dipping and twisting and diving without a care in the world. He burst through the canopy, silhouetted against the rising moon. Sjin was breathless with exhileration. He had to show Sips how cool this was. In an instant, he threw himself into a death-defying dive. Sips yelled and dived out of the way as Sjin seemingly dropped out of the sky and landed textbookishly in front of him. Sjin giggled, and Sips glared at him. 'Fucking showoff. Just get me out of here, you smug bastard. I mean god, you nearly gave me a heart attack.' He rambled as he climbed onto Sjin's back.

They flew off into the night sky. The lumberjack whooping all the way. Who knew what would happen next? For now, they were content to enjoy themselves. 

While it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wonderful coping mechanism for me, and it's even better when other people enjoy it. Thank you again for reading. It means a lot!
> 
> Miss Lyan. xxxx


	5. Enter the Mage

Sips groaned into wakefulness as the sun rose above its' precipice. The light blasted his face unmercifully, wiping away any thoughts of a lie-in. Staggering out of bed, he almost tripped over the long tail of the black dragon curled up at the end of the bed. Oh yeah, so that happened.

It was a difficult thing to take in, Sjin being a dragon, because there was no fucking reason for it. Only the shiny band on his arm. Sips knew it was magic; he wasn't some dumb baby who didn't think before picking up a potentially dangerous unknown magical object. He just didn't know how to solve this problem without more of the same. Science was fantastic, but it couldn't do shit with magic, which neither he nor Sjin knew anything about. The only thing to do was to find someone who knew about this shit.

And he knew for a fact that Sjin wouldn't be happy- fuck, he would be goddamn furious when he heard his idea. It had popped into his head late last night while he was tossing and turning. Sjin's problem was too big to ignore, and sleep just wasn't coming. It came to him as he shoved the dragon's tail onto the floor with his feet yet again. 

Rythian.

Rythian knew everything there was to know about magic and then some. Rythian would surely know what this shit was. Rythian would surely know how to solve this magical problem in a second.

The only problem was: Rythian hated- no, fucking loathed Sjin.

Sips never asked why Sjin suddenly left Sips co decked out in armour and weaponry for no reason. He never asked why he came back bruised and shaking, his armour in pieces and smelling strongly of burning. He never asked why Sjin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in acute anger whenever someone mentioned the endermage. 

Something clearly happened between the two that night. And there was obviously still bad blood between them. But they had no choice. If anyone knew what the curse, or spell or whatever had happened to Sjin was, it was Rythian.

Sips came out of his musings when Sjin opened his mouth in a huge yawn, and blinked sleepily at him. 'Good morning starshine.' Sips smiled and ruffled his head comfortingly. Sjin grinned and growled softly in reply, stretching and arching his back gracefully. The lumberjack sighed. Time to get this over with.

'So uh, Sjin. I was thinking...' The dragon paused in his stretches, listening politely. 'I think, we should go see Rythian.' 

Sips flinched heavily as the dragon snarled viciously, and he could already hear what he was saying. Specks of spit flew from the dragons' mouth as it ranted and paced, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. 'Sjin I know! Just calm the fuck down, jeez.' Sips yelled over him. 'But we got no other choice. He know everything about magic Sjin. Literally fucking everything.'

Sjin growled something in reply. 'Don't take that tone with me, buster. You know I'm right.' Sips threw some clothes on, making sure to grab some steaks, and a sword, just in case. 'Now come on you son of a bitch. We got work to do.'

**************************

In what seemed to be no time at all, they stood in front of the place Rythian called home; Blackrock.

It had certainly seen better days. It once stood tall and firm, now it seemed to be crumbling and weak. The garden was way overgrown, the wheat left to rot in the fields. The path around the castle was cracked and dusty, clearly unused for sometime. This clearly wasn't from a dragon attack. This damage had been here a while.

Suddenly, the front door slammed open, and a ragged figure strutted out, mornstar at the ready. Hatred burned in his purple eyes as he stared at the odd pair. Sjin shielded Sips with his body, glaring up at the figure. Rythian froze when he saw Sjin, fear mingled with confusion taking over his previously calm demeanour. 'Sips.' The mage's voice shook. 'What the hell have you done?' 

'Nothing! God.' Sips reacted defensively. 'I came here to-'

'I'm not stupid. I know what that is.' He pointed the weapon at the dragon, which snarled in response. 

'No, its' not. Listen to me damn it!'

'Sips. I'm not a fool.' The endermage sneered. 'This is the enderdragon. A monster capable of destroying this world in a heartbeat if it wished. A monster...' He raised his mornstar above his head. 'That must be destroyed.'

Arms of electricity burst from the weapon, reaching for the both of them. Sjin shoved Sips back into the treeline, and leapt forward roaring fiercely. The spell bounced harmlessly off the dragon's flank, and Rythian quickly disappeared in an explosion of purple dust. Sjin landed where he had been a moment ago, and whirled around in search of the slippery mage. Rythian attacked from the left, swinging the mornstar at his exposed side.

Bullets of ice fired from his hands, easily deflected by Sjin's wings. Sips ran forward. 'Stop it!' Sjin batted him away easily and ran at Rythian again. He blinked away again, chuckling as he did. Fire blazed from behind the dragon, revealing the mage's location. Sjin's eyes narrowed as he opened his mouth and violent purple flames streamed out. Rythian threw up a bubble-like shield and stood his ground. Sjin didn't stop, and paced forward, the awful fire slowly breaking the mage's defense.

Rythian's face creased with effort as his shield began to crack. Sips couldn't take this. He ran forward again, pulling on Sjin's leg. 'God damn it Sjin! Stop it!' Surprisingly, he did. He turned to look at Sips, nostrils flaring angrily. There was no recognition in his now purple slitted eyes, and he took another deep breath.

Sips only had time to look at Rythian's shocked face before he fell into darkness.

The players were all together. Now the real adventure begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Miss Lyan. xxxx


	6. Blame and Shame

Rythian had seen a lot of shit go down in his day, and this wasn't the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. But it was up there with a bow-wielding dinosaur and a strange red-haired girl that could apparently talk to mushrooms. The ender dragon was crying, actually crying over the prone form of Sips. 

In all his days, he had never seen the ender dragon show even the slightest hint of emotion behind its' dead purple eyes. This had to be something else. Now that he looked closer, those blue eyes were human...

'Sjin?' Rythian dropped his weapon in surprise. This was... crazy. The dragon looked up with a wild look in his teary eyes. 'Please help him! I know I've been a massive jerk-'

'Sjin, shut up. I can't help him if you're freaking out. Get out the way, and follow me.' Rythian stepped forward and picked up Sips' body in a princess carry. Without looking back, he strode off to his castle, sighing as the dragon clambered noisily after him.

It was true his castle had seen way better days, but Rythian was past caring. Ever since she left... nothing really meant much to him any more. She had filled a void he never knew he had, and now she was gone. Life was dark, and silent. It was better that way. This... problem was something he wanted no part of.

'Wait, Rythian. You can understand me?' Sjin squeaked in surprise. Rythian gritted his teeth. Why did the bastard have to come here? Why did he have to interrupt my peace and quiet?!

'Yes. I can. You are a dragon, and I have... experience in such manners.' He gently placed Sips on his decaying sofa and reached into his alchemy bag. 'Get away from him.' He snapped, as Sjin tried to sit next to the lumberjack. Sjin scampered away, trembling as Rythian continued to glare. With a small 'ah', he produced a fistful of blue powder, which he threw over Sips.

'Now we wait.' Rythian muttered, pulling up a chair. Sjin edged forward carefully, coming to a stop between the two humans. 'Is he okay?' Sjin whispered, cautious to offend the tense mage. 'He will be fine. I'm not sure about you though.' Rythian glanced scathingly down at the dragon. 'How did you do this?'

'I er... found this.' Sjin held up his arm, revealing the obsidian band. Rythian raised his eyebrows in shock. 'You are literally the worst. Of all the...' He threw his head into his hands, exhaling loudly in extreme annoyance. 'Why would you put it on? Why? Anyone with a brain wouldn't go within miles of that... thing!'

'Oi, I have a brain okay? And how was I supposed to know it was dangerous?'

Rythian's eyes blazed with frustration. 'Because of your stupid fascination with science, you are blind to the dangers of magic! I may favour magic myself, but I know how to avoid blowing myself up with a nuclear reactor!'

'Hey, that was Lalna! I don't do nuclear.'

'Regardless, you aided in the destruction of the old world. It was your meddling that destroyed us all! And you have the audacity to ask me for help after you kidnapped Teep and made me lose everything that was important to me?!' Rythian stood up, glaring down at Sjin, sparks flying from his clenched fists. Sjin cowered underneath the furious mage, curling himself into a little black ball. 'And you can't even defend yourself, pathetic. You're not worthy of being the next enderdragon.'

'What the fuck does that mean?' Sips cut across his rant, sitting up on the manky sofa. Sjin uncurled and threw himself at Sips, apologising profusely. The lumberjack hugged him, chuckling. 'Still don't know what the fuck you're saying.'

'He says sorry.' Rythian grumbled, resigning himself to being the third-wheel translator for these two idiots. He glowered at them silently. Love was for fools, it only caused more pain in the long run. They would find out in time, when one of them would leave the other to chase some dream.

'So, Rythian.' Sips leaned towards the mage. 'What was that you mean earlier?'

'He's not good enough. He's no dragon.' Rythian sat down again, breathing heavily. Sips rolled his eyes. 'Well no shit, I thought you were some kinda expert?'

'I am.'

'Well, how do we change him back? As cool as this is, I want human Sjin back.' Sjin looked up at Sips fondly. The lumberjack grinned down at him. 'He's a far more efficient worker.'

'Hmph. I doubt it. And changing him back won't be easy. We're on a time limit, so we need to find the end portal right away-'

'Hold it, magic guy. What are you talking about? An explanation would be awesome thanks.' Sips   
folded his arms, regarding Rythian with firm grey eyes. Rythian sighed irritably. 'It would take too long to explain, just trust me-'

'Exactly. I don't trust you. Gimme the whole spiel, with all the ding dongs. And don't forget the whistles.'

'That's my favourite part.' Piped up Sjin, showing his teeth in a shit-eating grin. Rythian growled under his mask. 'We don't have time-'

'Yeah, you're wasting it magic guy. Start the exposition, god.'

'Fine. But there's a history lesson.'

'Aw, shit.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I feel this one's a bit naff. But good stuff's coming, I promise! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Miss Lyan.  
> xxxx


	7. History according to an Enderman

'There are many myths and legends surrounding the origins of the Endermen. Some say they are shadows stretched by the sun and brought to life by the evil thoughts of children. Others said they were beings from a far off land in the sky, beyond the reaches of anyone alive today.

The same can be said for the artefacts they created. I once heard of a dagger that once grasped, infuses the holder with the unearthly desire to kill all those near to them, and it would never be satisfied until you killed the one closest to you. Only then, would it let you go, and grant you immortality, so you could spend the rest of your life alone living with what you have done.'

'Holy shit...'

'I know. My culture is cruel at the best of times, and almost monstrous at the worst. But one thing I am certain of, despite all the stories I have listened to, is this simple fact. Endermen were once human.'

'Get outta town. Prove it buster.'

'Very well. The first endermen were humans who wanted to be more. This was a time when magic was taboo and unheard of, much like today, but more so.'

'How so?'

'Practising magic was punishable by death, if you were lucky.'

'Oh.'

'Yes. Needless to say, many magic users suffered indescribable pain and torture simply for existing. This went on for generations, as none of those afflicted with magic knew how to hide it. And running off into the wild when discovered was suicide, due to the large numbers of undead and hostile creatures.'

'Just like nowadays. Not much has changed, has it?'

'Exactly. This all ended when a saviour came forth and led them away from suffering and into the wilds. This saviour was named Syren, and she was the most powerful mage ever to have lived.'

'How the fuck do you know the name?'

'Because I was there.'

'...What the fuck?'

'Let me finish Sips, we don't have time for all your interruptions.'

'Okay, fine. Geez.'

'Syren had survived out in the wilderness for years by herself. She was self-taught in multiple forms of magic. To us, she was a god. It was unheard of to survive in the wilds for less than a day, let alone teach ones' self magic. We followed her without question. It seems like a lifetime ago now, but I remember it so clearly, as if it were happening right in front of me.

We followed her for 3 days, right into the depths of the forest. She led us to a clearing, where many other people from all over the world were waiting. I had never seen so many people. She floated above us all, and spoke to us of greater things. She said we had a higher calling than the pitiful humans that hurt us. She said we were stronger, mightier and worthier than the human parasites that crawled the earth. We believed her. Our minds were warped by the hatred of our captors, we wanted them to burn for what they did to us. I wanted them to feel the pain they caused me.

I wanted them to hide their faces too.'

'Jesus Christ...'

'I was a monster, Sips. We all were. Which is why we deserved what we got. Emotions are a very powerful element in magic, and if you do not keep it under control, bad things can happen. And what we were feeling that night was nothing compared to what Syren felt. Her hatred and anger with humanity was so powerful, and emphasised so heavily by all the people around her, it broke her control, and the magic consumed her. 

We had no idea what to do, and we reached out to help her as the blackness took her body. It took us too. She raged high above us trying to fight back, while we were obliterated below. Our bodies were stretched and mutilated as we tried to reach our goddess, but she was out of reach. Our skin turned black with the hatred in our souls. Our eyes reflected the magic that cursed us. We had searched for the end of our pain, and found it.'

'…'

'Syren was the biggest monster of us all, hence she became the dragon. And just as she promised, she led us to the end of our pain. We couldn't feel. Anything. We stole blocks from this world and created our own, named The End. A world with nothing in it but soulless monsters. It was peaceful, but empty. Just like us. We were destined to live out the rest of our days in the pain we sought to escape.'

'How are you here then?'

'I was banished. I wandered far across the world as an enderman, and I met a mage interested in my magic. We bonded and I helped him with his research. It made me feel... human. I eventually helped him procure a dragon scale, and I became 'impure' in her eyes, when she discovered my activities. She stripped me of my form and imprisoned me in this world, as a human again. My friend helped me get on my feet, and taught me all he had found out. Turned out he was also an enderman before, and he had used the dragon scale to make a band. The band now in Sjin's possession.

He was intending to use it to challenge Syren and release the people she had cursed. But the element of surprise was lost, so he hid it from her. He never told me where. And now you have it, and the only way to reverse the magic is to defeat the enderdragon. There, history lesson over.'

'Woah, woah, woah, buster. How the hell are we gonna take down a fucking enderdragon?'

'I guess we'll have to wing it. Heh heh.'

'Fuck you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History, one of the best subjects in my opinion. But then again, Science is pretty cool too. Enjoy.
> 
> Miss Lyan.  
> xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Thank you for reading! xxx


End file.
